Voice of an Angel
by Sisterpups
Summary: The Holidays are back! Sonic invites all of his friends over to his house on Christmas Eve, and when they happen to sing Christmas Carols, Shadow the hedgehog claims he never sings. Will a certain someone be able to help him understand that anyone can sing, including him? ShadowXRouge oneshot!


**A/N: A Christmas story! Yay! I do not own any of the songs that are in this story or the characters. They belong to their respected owners and the characters belong to SEGA! Enjoy the story! Happy Holidays, my friends!**

The fireplace crackled, hot chocolate was brewing, and snow fell gracefully outside. It was that time of the year again! The holidays were back! It was Christmas Eve, and everyone and their families were snuggled up in blankets, telling old Christmas stories, singing carols, or sleeping the night away, anxiously waiting for old Santa Claus to stop by for a visit.

Sonic the hedgehog loved the holidays as much as everyone else. He and Tails decorated the house completely. Every inch of the house read 'Christmas!'. His fireplace had stockings for all of his friends, each one containing a decorated card Amy made herself. The stockings themselves had covered a good part of his wall. His Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room with lights and hand-made ornaments hung around it. A beautiful bright star was perched at the top of the tree.

The hedgehog walked inside the living room and smiled when he seen all of his friends. He invited them all over for Christmas Eve for dinner and to just enjoy the evening together. Tails and Knuckles were talking with a frosted cookie in each of their hands; both had a Santa hat on their heads. The Chaotix were there too; the three of them laughing at a joke Charmy had told. Even the Babylon Rogues were there. It was nice not seeing the three birds arguing like they usually do. They were laughing and actually enjoying the holidays with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in their gloved hands. Silver and Blaze sat on the sofa near the fireplace, holding hands and snuggling close to one another. Their eyes were closed and a small smile settled on their faces. Sonic remembered that they became a couple a few weeks back. Big the cat and his little frog friend were there, munching on some candy and looking at some presents that were already under the tree from Amy. Shadow and Rouge were also there sitting next to each other but not really speaking. All of the mobians were dressed warmly with fleece coats, scarves, and/or snow hats.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Sonic stepped aside as Amy led Cream into the room. In the rabbit's hands was a big plate of cookies, and Cheese flew beside her, carrying a glass of milk. The youngest of the friends placed the treat onto a table that stood next to the Christmas tree.

Cream jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't wait for tomorrow! I hope Santa enjoys the cookies we made him!" she said with a big grin.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese sung happily.

"I'm sure he'll love the cookies," Amy nodded, her bell earrings jingling with the motion of her head. "No one makes better cookies than you do, Cream."

The young rabbit giggled shyly. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as they heard a piano being played. Looking over, they saw Tails seated at the grand piano that sat near the window of the living room. His fingers flew across the keys, playing parts of familiar Christmas songs such as Jingle Bells, Frosty the Snowman, and other loved holiday songs.

The fox settled with 'Sleigh Bells' and started singing as well:

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring-ting-tingling too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you…"_

The fox sang with a bright smile on his face, the words coming out loudly and in tune as he played the piano. Everyone joined in by clapping in rhythm. Unexpectedly, Rouge stood up and walked over to the piano and joined the fox:

"_Outside the snow is falling… _

"_And friends are calling "Yoo Hoo!" _she sang,

"_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you…"_

The bat was a natural at singing. Her voice was as beautiful as an angel's. Her and Tails continued singing as duet; everyone else also singing from time to time. When the song was over, the friends clapped and cheered for the small performance.

"Awesome job, you guys!" Sonic complimented.

"You were the best, Rouge!" Tails also complimented, turning to the bat. "Where did you learn to sing so well?"

"Your voice is so beautiful, Ms. Rouge!" Cream added.

"Oh my gosh, thank you all." Rouge thanked while playing with her scarf shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I never really sang in front of anyone before. I'm happy to see that you guys liked it so much."

"Encore, encore!" Silver and Blaze cheered.

"Well, okay! Everyone sing along!" Tails and Rouge agreed to play more popular Christmas carols, the fox playing the piano effortlessly and Rouge singing in her angelic voice. So all together, the friends were singing along and having a good time.

However, Rouge noticed everyone in the room was singing along, except for one person.

Shadow the hedgehog sat alone on a couch, arms crossed and his gaze down. His lips were moving as if he was singing, but Rouge knew he wasn't. After the last song, Tails and Rouge were again applauded with such a wonderful performance. Sonic stood up and walked to the entrance of the living room.

"How about some turkey?" Sonic asked his guests. Agreeing, everyone started making their way to the kitchen to eat a hot Christmas Eve dinner.

Rouge walked up to Shadow, who was still seated on the couch. Sitting down next to him, the bat smiled. Shadow gave a rare small smile back and cleared his throat. "Your singing is beautiful." he complimented shyly.

Rouge felt her face heat up as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Thank you," she replied back. "I wish I could say the same to you."

Shadow eyed her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I heard everyone singing except for you," Rouge explained. "How come?"

The dark hedgehog shrugged and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I don't care to sing in front of others, even if I _did _sing."

"You mean, you never sing?"

"The Ultimate Life Form doesn't sing…" Shadow said simply, still avoiding eye contact.

Rouge felt disappointed, her large ears lying back against her head. "And why not?" she asked. "Singing is a great way to express and enjoy yourself. It doesn't matter if you're good or bad at singing; what matters is that you have fun with it."

Shadow didn't reply or make eye contact. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make any reply, Rouge finally smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Being the Ultimate Life Form shouldn't matter, Shadow. Anyone can sing. Just remember that. Come on, let's get something to eat…" she said as she got up and started walking down the hall to the kitchen.

Shadow watched her walk into the kitchen, and the bat was greeted with a plate full of delicious food. The dark hedgehog sighed and looked down, listening to wood crackle and pop in the fireplace and the faint conversations in the other room. His thoughts continued to race.

His _memories _continued to race.

He remembered many years back that he actually enjoyed the holidays. Of course, that was when he lived his life aboard the ARK with the professor and Maria. Maria was always in the Christmas spirit, always willing to decorate the entire ARK with red, green, and white decorations and make small gifts for everyone.

One gift in particular was a red and white bracelet that she had made specially for Shadow. It was weaved together with thick cherry red and snow white yarn that hung loosely from the hedgehog's wrist.

Shadow pulled back his red coat sleeve and smiled when he seen he was wearing the same bracelet that night. He wore it every Christmas since the day Maria gave it to him as a gift.

Sighing, he also remembered how much the young girl loved to sing. He remembered her voice being soft, melodic, and angelic. He used to love hearing her sing.

She was also the one who encouraged him to sing as well and, much to his surprise, he loved it.

"_Singing is a great way to express oneself," _she used to say_. "You don't have to be the best; what matters is that you are having fun." _

Exactly what Rouge had told him.

Pulling his sleeve back over his arm again, he stood up to walk to the kitchen to join the others for dinner.

However, when he walked past the grand piano, he stopped. He eyed the ebony piano thoughtfully.

"_Hmm…I wonder…"_

He mindlessly laid a finger on one of the keys. A low note rung through the living room. Bringing his hand back quickly, he leaned to the side slightly to look down the hall to see if anyone heard the sound or saw him standing there, but all he saw was the door to the kitchen slightly closed. Clearing his throat, Shadow glanced at his surroundings once more as he seated himself at the piano.

He raised a hand and he played another note. Another loud note sounded. He paused before playing two more notes, then four more, then a rhythm of notes followed after those. Soon, he found himself playing a familiar Christmas song.

And he started singing too, very softly.

"_O Holy night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night_

_Of our dear Savior's birth…"_

He continued playing the piano at a slow and peaceful pace. He hadn't heard himself sing in many years. He couldn't help but smile after hearing his singing voice after so long.

"_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error pining_

_Till He appeared_

_And the soul felt it's worth…"_

The hedgehog continued singing the popular Christmas tune. The deeper he got into the song, the louder his voice got. His voice was unique and melodic, but with powerful emotion.

And Shadow didn't know that Rouge was standing in the entrance of the living room the whole time with a soft smile on her face. _"He has a great singing voice; Better than me!" _she thought to herself, "_It's a shame he's too shy_."

Deciding to make herself noticeable in her friend's presence, she tapped the wall with her Christmas colored-painted nails.

Shadow's eyes trailed up as he continued playing, but realizing someone was there, he took another look, somewhat panicked, hit random keys when he brought his hands back, and looked over at Rouge.

"Rouge! I didn't know you were standing there." Shadow said, abruptly.

"Don't mind me, really. I couldn't help but hear you playing." the bat said softly. She walked over and sat next to him on the piano stool. "You don't sing, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

Shadow snorted and rolled his eyes. "I…uh…" he was speechless as he dragged his finger across the piano keys lightly.

"It's okay," Rouge waved her hand. "I understand." Shifting in the seat so she was sitting closer to Shadow, she wrapped an arm around his. "I love that song."

"It was Maria's favorite, too," Shadow smiled. "She and I used to sing it all the time during Christmas."

"Could you keep playing?" Rouge asked suddenly.

Shadow just looked at her, as if ready to decline the request.

"Your voice is beautiful, Shadow." the bat told him sincerely. "I really mean it. Please finish the song. I'll sing with you if that will help."

The hedgehog couldn't help but give a warm smile. Placing his gloved fingers on the keys once more, he started playing again.

"_Fall on your knees…." _he sang.

"_O hear the angel voices…" _Rouge sang after.

They started singing as a duet for the remainder of the song. After every verse or so, Shadow would find Rouge snuggling next to him, singing in her angelic voice. And Shadow didn't mind.

He played instrumental towards the end while Rouge hummed along. Finally, he ended the song with a strong key and slowly removed his hands from the piano. He looked over to Rouge who was smiling happily at him, red and green eyes locked.

"Thank you," Shadow said quietly. "I don't think I have sung since my time on the ARK."

The jewel thief giggled and grasped his hand tightly. "You're welcome."

Loud cheering erupted from the entrance of the living, startling both Shadow and Rouge. Whipping around, they seen all of their friends standing there clapping and whistling.

"They were there the whole time?" Shadow inquired.

"I didn't even know." Rouge admitted.

Cream and Amy ran up to them and hugged them. "You guys sounded so good together!" both said happily.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Shadow asked.

"Since Rouge came in here," Amy explained. "We were wondering what she was doing, and when Cream and I heard you two singing, we brought the rest in here!"

Shadow held his breath as he looked past the two young girls to the rest of his friends. Those who seen him gave him thumbs up for a great performance.

"Great job, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"You should become a professional vocalist!" Blaze added.

"Sing another song! Sing another song!" Charmy's loud voice echoed through the room. Agreeing with the bee, everyone started saying the same thing.

"Encore! Encore!" they sang in unison.

"Yeah! Could you, Mr. Shadow and Ms. Rouge? Please?" Cream pleaded, jumping up and down, the bells on her hat jingling.

"Well…I don't mind," Rouge smiled, patting the young rabbit on the head. "The question is: does Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow sighed and ran a finger on the keys on the piano. "I don't know…" he muttered.

"Pleeaasse?"

Shadow looked at Cream and he had to chuckle when the girl gave him puppy dog eyes. "I guess so." he finally said.

"Yay!" Amy and Cream cheered. As the group of friends settled back down on the couches or the floor, Shadow and Rouge began singing more Christmas songs. And after each song, Shadow felt more and more comfortable singing once again.

He was actually enjoying the holidays again.

Later that night, everyone started to head home. Sonic thanked each and every one of his friends for coming over to spend Christmas Eve together and wished them an early Merry Christmas.

Shadow and Rouge were also getting ready to leave. As the bat was putting on her fluffy red coat and her snow hat, Shadow walked up to her, also dressed in his heavier winter clothing.

"What's your plans for Christmas tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I plan on going around and visiting everyone! I want to hand out gifts that I got for everyone." Rouge explained.

"That's nice," Shadow replied back with a small smile. "Before you go…" the hedgehog reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in colorful paper. "I want to give this to you."

Rouge gasped. "Shadow, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," Shadow said. "Think of it as an early Christmas present. You can open it now, if you'd like."

Rouge giggled and accepted the box in her gloved hands. Gently taking off the paper, she opened to the box and gasped once again, placing her hand over her mouth.

A beautiful diamond necklace lay in the jewelry box. The chain was sterling silver and the charm was shaped in a heart with tiny bright diamonds around it.

"Oh my gosh…Shadow," the bat was speechless. "It's beautiful!"

The hedgehog couldn't help but keep smiling at his friend's reaction. "I thought you would like it."

Rouge glanced up and smiled, a small blush upon her cheeks. "I-I don't know what to say…" At a total loss for words, she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Rouge…I want you to know something." he said quietly. He took her hands in his and held them tight. "We've known each other for a long time, and I want you to know that you really mean a lot to me and-"

Shadow was interrupted when the bat placed a small and short kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Shadow." she laughed. They hugged and kissed once more.

Everyone has a Christmas wish.

And Shadow the hedgehog had gotten his.

**A/N: Reviews would be awesome! Have a Happy Holiday, everyone!**


End file.
